A secured service may require the provision of authentication information before allowing a connection to be established from a client seeking access. Various secured services may be accessed simultaneously by one client, each generally requiring the accessing client to provide authentication information that is duplicative or additional to the authentication information provided to the other secured services before allowing access to be established. For instance, a client may establish a connection with a first secured service by providing the first secured service with first authentication information. Thereafter, the same client seeking access to other secured services may be required again to provide those other secured services with second authentication information that is duplicative and/or additional to the first authentication information provided to the first secured service.